


When I said Raleigh would be self-aware, this isn't what I intended to happen.

by imadeafanpage



Series: Journey's End Fiction [2]
Category: Journey's End - Sherriff
Genre: And my permission to write, Crack, Getting Together, Honestly good luck, I Don't Even Know, I set out with good intentions, I'm basically putting off my multi-chapter fic, M/M, PLEASE TAKE THIS, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/imadeafanpage
Summary: Honestly I sat down with such good intentions (well not literally, I was walking to school). I was going to write some more of my multi-chapter fic, but instead I wrote this utter load of rubbish. My friends found it quite funny, and since it is never going to make the final cut I thought I might as well share it here. We need more content for Journey's End so surely it can't hurt. This was based on another fiction that I have started writing for this pairing, as well as the other one that you guys already know about.





	When I said Raleigh would be self-aware, this isn't what I intended to happen.

"Look Stanhope, I mean... Dennis. Will you please just shut up and kiss me. No wait, let me continue. I know that this new found insecurity is one of your character traits that the author thinks will make you a more realistic and relatable character, having come back from the war as a different man and all, but don't you think she's tortured us enough?"

Stanhope, who has previously looked upset, now just looks confused. He opens his mouth, presumably to interject, but Raleigh is a man on a mission. "And think of the reader," he continues, "Don't you think they have been through a lot with us? All this slowburn, wondering if either of us were alive, and then having to sit through both of us being oblivious to the others feelings!" He pauses to take a breath. Stanhope facial expression has morphed to one of concern.

"Raleigh, old chap, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Raleigh sighs. It looks like he is going to have to take things into his own hands, yet again. How convenient that one of his new character traits is confidence as a result of his extra training. 

Stanhope is still talking. "-lie down? Raleigh-"

"Kiss me, you utter fool" Raleigh interrupts with an exasperated smile. "You want it, I want it, the readers really want it... God even the author wants it! She wants it so much that she is writing this little fourth wall breaking crack fic rather than working on her actual multi-chapter piece (not to mention the shorter ones) about our storyline. Though I can't say if we end up together in those, let alone if both or even one of us make it out of the war. Anyway, I digress. We need to have at least one happy ending, so for the sake of both of our sanity, just man up and-"

He is interrupted by Stanhope's lips pressing against his. Unfortunately for the two of them, Raleigh had been in the middle of speaking, and as a result their first kiss was really a mess. Like, a terrible mess. And Raleigh let Stanhope know. 

"Jesus Christ, Stanhope, you call that a fucking kiss. That was bloody awful and I saw you kiss Madge that one time under the apple tree in our back garden, so I know you can do better-"

Now it's Stanhope's turn to look exasperated. "For God's sake Jimmy, will you *please* stop banging on about me kissing your sister, so I can actually kiss you!"

Raleigh shuts up.


End file.
